


My Precious Rose

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kata Roura can't sleep. Despite the previous day being long, and difficult... There's simply something missing.She doesn't have the man she loves with her.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Dragon Age Den fic collection





	My Precious Rose

For Kata Roura, it had been a very, very long day. She had travelled to the mountainous town of Haven, met and killed deranged dragon-worshipping cultists, passed tests for a religion she didn’t even believe in, and even managed to slay the high-dragon that the Reavers had taken to worshipping. All simply so that she could acquire a pouch of Andraste’s Ashes, to attempt to use them to revive the arl of Redcliffe. The entire endeavour seemed ridiculous to the former princess of Orzammar, but she did it nonetheless- even an insane plan with little-to-no chance of success was better than no plan at all, she found. Even if it did not work, Kata found herself musing, at least it would allow Teagan to recall all of Redcliffe’s knights, to better bolster the army she had been working on. 

The group had set up camp in the temple of sacred ashes for the night. It wasn’t a particularly inviting location, and the cold drilled its way into one’s bones and refused to leave, but for once, there was a roof over Kata and her friends’ heads. Certainly an upgrade from camping out in the middle of a random forest or clearing, hoping that the Darkspawn wouldn’t stumble across them and attack. Most of the group were asleep, or relaxing in their tents. The only other person that wasn’t hidden away was- fortunately- the one man Kata wanted to see in that moment. Alistair.

Kata’s fellow grey warden was simply sitting upon the remains of what was once an elaborate pillar. He held his shield, and was scrubbing away at the silverite face of it, trying to cleanse the weapon of the blood that had stained it. Rising to her feet, the archer crossed the room silently, walking to her boyfriend’s side with a small smile visible upon her features.  
“Hello,” Kata spoke softly, “Need a hand?” The small jump Alistair made brought a giggle out of Kata. The former templar visibly relaxed as he realised who had startled him, and a small grin grew upon his features, mirroring that of his shorter girlfriend.  
“Not this, I don’t think.” Alistair studied the shield for another moment, before setting it down, the tough metal resting at his feet. The former templar turned his attention wholly to his girlfriend. 

Neither Alistair nor Kata were wearing their more traditional combat attires. Alistair would don full plate, and Kata heavy drakeskin leathers. With no immediate threat, on the other hand, both of them were able to be far more comfortable. Alistair wore a loose shirt and trousers, the former coloured a light blue, and the latter coloured jet-black. Kata, on the other hand, wore another of Alistair’s shirts, which cascaded down her form. The warrior was tall enough that his baggy shirts served as wonderful bedwear for Kata, having not owned anything particularly comfortable since her exile from Orzammar. Kata’s hair was tied back into a loose ponytail, and Alistair’s hair was slightly more dishevelled than it would look at any other time of day. Kata thought it looked wonderful on him. 

“Why aren’t you in bed, my rose?” Alistair smiled. Kata gently curled calloused fingers around the tattoo she had upon her right forearm, of a single, beautiful rose. After Alistair had gifted her the flower as a present, the dwarf had grown more and more attached to them. Fortunately, the former princess of Orzammar understood exactly why. It was because they reminded her of the man she had grown to care for more and more with every passing day.   
“Perhaps it’s because I’m used to having my boyfriend’s strong arms wrapped around me every night?” Kata grinned, her eyes glinting with amusement, visible in the dull light of the campfire set a mere metre from their position.   
“Ah, so the gorgeous dwarf awaits her boyfriend to return to their tent too?” Alistair questioned.  
“Well, it would certainly be more fun for him to cuddle his girlfriend than polish a shield, wouldn’t it?”   
“I can’t disagree with that.” Alistair laughed quietly.

The former templar rose to his feet, and wandered over close to Kata. Extending a hand to the dwarf, Kata quickly took Alistair’s hand, allowing her boyfriend to pull the mage to her feet. Before the former princess of orzammar could react, Alistair’s other arm swooped down, and hooked under Kata’s legs. In a single, swift motion, the former templar raised Kata up to his eye-level. Kata wrapped her arms around Alistair’s shoulders, a bright smile visiting her visage.   
“I think it’s time to go to bed, my rose.” Alistair spoke quietly, moving softly through the camp. He moved just as fluidly with the woman he loved in his hands as he would with a sword and shield.   
“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Kata agreed, “I’m sorry for bugging you, though.”   
“I was just cleaning my shield!” Alistair shook his head, “That’s not as important as you.”

Kata’s cheeks blossomed a faint shade of pink for but a moment. She attempted to think of a response, but she had no ideas. Instead, the young dwarf simply pressed her lips against Alistair’s, capturing her boyfriend’s lips in an energetic, loving kiss. Alistair slowed and stopped, squeezing his eyes shut as he embraced his lover. Neither Alistair nor Kata knew exactly how long they’d been kissing for- it was hard to remember something like that when there was something so magical happening. 

It was Alistair that broke away, gently pressing his forehead against his girlfriend’s. A warm smile blossomed upon his features. For a moment, the Blight, the war that was to come, the battles, the blood, and the death… It was all completely forgotten. All of thedas was meaningless to the two wardens, All that mattered was one another. And it was wonderful.


End file.
